


The Man of Many Talents

by johnlock_queen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnlock_queen/pseuds/johnlock_queen
Summary: Rosie has gone to spend the night at a friend's house. That leaves John and Sherlock alone. Together.





	The Man of Many Talents

It was a crisp, cold day in London (as per usual) and sat by a cute sandwich shop was 221b baker street. As you entered the cluttered flat, there sat two men, Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson. The smell of sweet cinnamon and sweat engulfed the flat. There sat John, typing away at his blog. Sherlock on the other hand, had fallen victim to sleep. John had noticed that he had fallen into a peaceful slumber. Sherlock lay there curled into a ball on the little shared couch of theirs. He looks almost like an angel, John thought as he slowly closed his laptop. As he got up to get some tea from the kitchen, Sherlock stirred slightly causiu John to stop for a moment. Sherlock slowly opened his eyes to see John standing there like a deer in headlights. "Well good evening my charming prince" John said sweetly. Sherlock slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Where is Rosie? " Sherlock asked. "She went out with her friends. She didn't want to wake you by saying goodbye so I told her I would for her" John said cheerfully. "Which friends? " Sherlock asked concerned. "Just Miranda and Caitlyn" John spoke. Sherlock had to think for a moment to remember who her friends were. "Oh yes, nice girls. Miranda always has the blue nail polish and red lipstick. And Caitlyn always asks if I like her outfits. They usually consist of pinks and black." Sherlock quickly said. He liked both of the girls. Rosie knew the both of them since she was 4. "Yes they are both rather nice. I approve of them" John said jokingly. He went to the kitchen to fetch the tea. As he put the water in the kettle and put it down on the stove top, Sherlock walked causally into the kitchen, still slightly drowsy, and said "so that means we have this whole place to ourselves tonight?" He said with a flirty grin. "Well Rosie will be home shortly because it's already 9:47, but I can ask if she wants to spend the night at one of the girls' houses" John said with a flirty wink. The kettle had started to boil. He put the tea bags in the kettle. Sherlock slid up behind him and plaanted a kiss right on his neck.


End file.
